Entonces en la estacion todo se soluciono
by Jennifer Hernandez
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando el amor te sigue? ¿Que sucede cuando lo rechazas y te das cuenta del error cometido? ¿Candy se dara cuenta de su error y correra tras el? Averiguemoslo.
1. En el piso de la estacion

El me había buscado durante tanto tiempo y ahora yo corría como una loca tras el buscándolo, esperando seguir teniendo mi oportunidad.

Llegue a la estación y lo vi ahí sentado, en completa soledad, se veía diferente a esa mañana en la que había llegado por mí y yo... lo había rechazado.

-Hola-

Más no me miro, mas no me respondió.

-¿Me escuchaste?-

No me respondió de nuevo. Ahora no sabía que haría ¿me marcharía? O lucharía como él lo hizo al principio, hasta que yo termine con su esperanza. Me quede parada ahí a su lado como una tonta. No sabía que decirle.

-Creo que esto va para largo. Así que si no te molesta me pondré cómoda-

Y tome asiento en el piso de la estación a su lado. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así pero me pareció que estuviésemos desconectados del mundo, apartados, solos él y yo.

Los momentos a su lado pasaban como una videocinta en mi cabeza, todas las imágenes a partir del día en que regreso…por mi…

_FLASH-BACK_

_Candice se encontraba en la colina de pony admirando el atardecer se dedicaba a hacerlo cada tarde, seguía un rutina que hacia su vida monótona. Aunque esa tarde absolutamente todo cambio._

_-¿Candy?- Había dicho esa voz que nunca olvidaría. Ella se giro lentamente y lo vio ahí a su lado. Se veía más alto, sus hombros aun más anchos de los que recordaba. Su cabello y su mirada no habían cambiado nada. Pero ahora ella sabía que no era el mismo Terry de hace años. Ella actuaba despreocupada, ella tampoco era la misma, más por dentro muy dentro de ella los nervios la comían viva._

_Mas la sorpresa fue mutua pues el quedo maravillado ante la belleza de Candy que parecía se había acentuado con los años. Sus brillantes y sedosos rizos sujetados en una coleta, su figura era ahora mas curvilínea, su espalda recta, sus largas piernas tendidas sobre el húmedo pasto, parecía la misma pero él había notado que su característico brillo en los ojos esmeralda de la pecosa no era el mismo ahora estos se veían apagados y fríos._

_-Terry-_

_Fue lo único que atino a decir. Entonces el recordó lo bien que sonaba su nombre saliendo de los labios de ella, los que alguna vez probo…_

_-Candy perdóname- _

_El silencio se veía interrumpido una y otra vez por cortas frases que se dirigían el uno al otro. El se disculpo, ella lo perdono (Realmente le había perdonado hacia ya mucho tiempo) El se declaro, ella le pregunto lo obvio, el se lo negó, ella guardo silencio…_

_¡FIN DEL FLASH-BLACK!_


	2. ¿Por que?

CAPITULO DOS ¿PORQUE?

Entonces sentí un choque erétrico recorrer mi cuerpo, lo que detuvo la videocinta en mi cabeza. El había colocado su mano sobre mi cabeza, y jugaba con mis cabellos como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él y ahora el me miraba como la primera vez o debería decir ¿La ultima?

-¿Por qué Candy?- Dijo en un susurro sin dejar de jugar con mis rizos.

-¿A qué te refieres Terry?- Respondió igualmente en susurros.

-¿Por qué la vida se empeña en separarnos cada vez que intentamos volver a amarnos Candy? ¿Por qué maldita razón la vida no nos deja en paz? ¿Por que siempre nos juega bromas que nos hacen separarnos nuevamente?-

Menciono este mientras derramaba las lagrimas que alguna vez le intento ocultar a Candy. Ella le imito y ambos en silencio derramaron lágrimas de impotencia contra la vida. ¿Acaso el amor no lo podía todo? Y si era así ¿porque ellos no podían amarse libremente?

-No lo sé Terry, pero el tiempo se nos acaba y ambos estamos cansados de luchar. Aun así somos renuentes a separarnos de nuevo porque sabemos que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y volveremos a sufrir por nuestra nueva separación, Perdóname.

El tomo su rostro y planto un dulce beso sobre sus labios y le sonrió.

-Menos mal Candy, que ahora no me abofeteaste-

Y nuevamente mas lagrimas surcaron el rostro de su pecosa, el ahora estaba convencido de que seguía siendo suya totalmente suya.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Desde que Terrence había vuelto charlaban como viejos amigos mas sus pláticas no llevaban a los temas de los que Terry esperaba hablar, Candy los evitaba, con cualquier excusa salía libre de esa. Hasta que en el desayuno de ese día Terry la enfrento._

_-Candy es momento de hablar- Ella lo miro sabia que Terry no lo dejaría para después así que resignada lo acepto._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar Terry?- Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención._

_-De…de lo que sientes…por mi Candy…-Dijo el inseguro, puesto que no quería ser rechazado._


	3. Esperanzas y Disculpas

CAPITULO TRES ESPERANZAS Y DISCULPAS.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Desde que Terrence había vuelto charlaban como viejos amigos mas sus pláticas no llevaban a los temas de los que Terry esperaba hablar, Candy los evitaba, con cualquier excusa salía libre de esa. Hasta que en el desayuno de ese día Terry la enfrento._

_-Candy es momento de hablar- Ella lo miro sabia que Terry no lo dejaría para después así que resignada lo acepto._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar Terry?- Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención._

_-De…de lo que sientes…por mi Candy…-Dijo el inseguro, puesto que no quería ser rechazado..._

_-Terry yo...- Ella no tenía ni idea de que responder. Aun lo amaba estaba segura, pero no estaba segura de poder ganar una nueva pelea contra la vida, la cual intentaba separarlos en cada oportunidad._

_-Yo no lo sé- Dijo por fin_

_-Entonces ¿Puedo recuperarte?- _

_-Quizás- Dijo sonriéndole, sus sonrisas al igual que sus ojos no eran como antes ahora era más pequeña, y rara vez la mostraba con absoluta sinceridad. El igual le sonrió y pasaron la mañana juntos, ahora Terry tenía más esperanzas que nunca. Recuperaría a la pecosa aunque fuese la última cosa que el hiciera._

_FIN DEL FLASH-BACK._

-¿Por qué te disculpas pecosa?-

-Es que nunca me imagine que amarte te hiciera tanto daño Terry- Yo no podía dejar de llorar el tenerlo tan cerca de mí y confesarnos tantas cosas.

-Pecas no quiero ser la causa de que llores de esta forma por favor, tu nunca me has hecho daño, eh sido yo el que siempre ah sido motivo de nuestra separación. No te culpes a ti por favor no.- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Terry…- Entonces pare poco a poco de llorar solo por él, porque sabía que mis lagrimas le hacían daño porque si el sufría yo lo haría también.

-Candy yo te amo y quizá no soy lo que tú te mereces pero…

-Cállate Terry no te atrevas a decirlo-

_FLASH-BACK_

_-¿Terrence qué pasó con Susana?-_

"_Terrence" que frio se escuchaba que diferencia tan notoria cuando le decía "Terry" casi en un suspiro…_

CONTINUARA…!

¡Hola a todas! ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia! En este capítulo me eh apoyado un poco de dos canciones que me parecieron muy significativas: "Perdóname de Pepe Aguilar" y "Perdóname de Camilo Sesto" Espero que les guste esta historia que parte de ella ah surgido gracias a un acontecimiento de la vida real. Saludos esperare sus comentarios.


	4. Sueños hechos realidad

_FLASH-BACK_

_-¿Terrence qué pasó con Susana?-_

"_Terrence" que frio se escuchaba, que diferencia tan notoria cuando le decía "Terry" casi en un suspiro…_

_-Ella comprendió, entendió que mi corazón nunca dejaría de pertenecerte a ti Candy-_

_-Terrence tu prometiste que la harías feliz-_

_-Lo siento Candy pero ella fue la que tomo la decisión de separarnos-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Candy ya te lo eh repetido una y otra vez acaso ¿quieres que lo repita de nuevo? Lo hare Candy yo ¡TE AMO! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-_

_Candy solo desvió su mirada seguía teniendo miedo, miedo de perderlo nuevamente. Silencio. Terry entonces pensó que quizá ella ya no sintiera nada por él y era por eso su actitud tan retraída._

_Pasaron algunos días, se trataban con cordialidad pero la desconfianza y la tensión siempre estaban en el ambiente._

_¡FIN DEL FLASH-BACK!_

-Entonces ¿Qué será de nosotros pecosa?-

-Terry es que… yo…yo…-

-Tienes miedo Candy, lo sé- Dijo reteniéndola aun en sus brazos

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Ellos se amaban y el destino siempre los separaba pero ahora la decisión era solo de ella, todo estaba en sus manos. Y ¿aun así perdería su oportunidad?

-Terry iré contigo- Dijo levantándose de un salto mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura miraba hacia el cielo y levantaba su respingada nariz. Terry se sorprendió y reprimió una risita ella nunca dejaría de ser su pecosa. Debido al silencio de este ella volteo a mirarlo y lo vio con timidez.

-Claro, si quieres que te acompañe- Dijo ahora mirando hacia el suelo y moviendo su pie por la timidez.

-Pues...veras pecas…no lo sé- Dijo jugando con ella.

-¡Terry!-

-Candy si yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo ¿no crees que sería aun más feliz de que tú me siguieras a mí?- Dijo acercándose.

-Terry… ¿Y si de nuevo nos tenemos que separar?

-Candy no lo harán y si lo hacen será sobre mi cadáver- Dijo en tono serio. Ella se asusto, pero el amor que el irradiaba por ella la reconfortaba, la motivaba.

-Terry ¿Cómo sabes que tengo miedo? Yo… yo nunca te lo dije-

-Bueno yo te escuche decirlo Candy-Dijo un poco sonrojado.

-¿Cómo dices?- Dijo sorprendida como que la había escuchado.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Terrence tenía insomnio, no faltaba noche en que no pudiese dormir. La tensión, la tentación, de tener a Candy tan cerca. El temor a perderla para siempre no lo dejaban dormir…Así que esa noche se había decidido a tomar aire. Cuando escucho sus sollozos mientras hablaba para sí misma como siempre bajo el padre árbol con la luz de la luna dándole en la cara. Se veía hermosa pensaba él._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Ahora que tengo una oportunidad huyo como una cobarde. El me ama, me ama y yo… lo desprecio solo porque no quiero sufrir otra vez. ¡Soy una egoísta! Ahora mismo estoy provocando en el dolor solo para no sentirlo nuevamente. ¿Qué estupidez es esa? Soy una cobarde- Repetía para sí. Cuantas ganas tenía el de ir abrazarla y decirle nuevamente que la amaba y que no le importaba nada más que eso. Decirle que no era culpable de nada que él la entendía pero… no se atrevió. Se escondió detrás de ese gran árbol solo escuchándola llorar. Entonces cuando reinaba el silencio nuevamente observo que se había quedado dormida, la levanto en brazos y llevo a su habitación. _

_-Terry…no…me dejes…Terry- Decía entre sueños entonces él el abrazo más a su pecho y murmuro._

_-No lo hare candy, a menos que tú me lo pidas-_

_FIN DEL FLASH-BACK_

-Ah entiendo-

-Candy te amo-

-Y yo a ti Terry- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Pecosa…-Dijo mientras dejaba sus brazos para hincarse frente a ella.

-¿Candice White quieres ser mi esposa?-Cuando se había decidido a ir en pos de su pecosa había pasado por una joyería antes. Con el propósito de casarse con ella, mas había perdido sus esperanzas la tarde en que ella lo confronto.

Él le mostraba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo, que enfundaba el anillo, de un color esmeralda puro rodeado de pequeños zafiros. Ella estaba en shock ¿No estaría soñando?

-De acuerdo esta es la parte en la que debería despertar ¿No?

-Candy acaso no encuentras otra manera de rechazarme-

Ella se puso a la altura de él, miraba sus ojos, miraba el anillo.

-Esto es real-Dijo como una niña mientras daba pequeñas caricias al rostro de Terry. –Terry yo…acepto- Dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Candy si no te sientes segura puedo esperar- Explicó este al ver su reacción. Entonces ella abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

-No desapareciste-Dijo mostrando su perfecta sonrisa.

-Pecosa ¿Cuándo dejaras de creer que es un sueño?-Dijo riendo

-Es que siempre soñé con esto Terry- Y se sonrojo, a él le encantaba esa honestidad, esa inocencia. Así que la beso ahora con más pasión que la vez anterior, el beso duro un buen rato hasta que necesitaron separarse para tomar aire.

-¿Ahora me crees que no es un sueño?- Candy se lanzo a sus brazos y el la recibió gustoso. Tomo sus manos y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Es hermoso- Dijo para sí.

-Lo elegí por tus grandes y transparentes ojos esmeralda, es lindo mas nunca igualara tu belleza.-Explico mientras sonreía.

_CONTINUARA…_

_NOTAS:_

_¡Hola! ¡Espero que se encuentren de maravilla! Quiero agradecer a Lizethr y a Fanaticadecandy por su apoyo y consejos. Tan bien a todas las personas que leen esto anónimamente. Espero sea de su agrado y ya saben si quieren dejar opiniones, consejos, tomatazos etc. Dejen un review se los agradeceré mucho. ¡Suerte!_


	5. A la velocidad de la luz

CAPITULO 5 APRESURADAMENTE TODO PASO.

_FLASH-BACK_

_-Terrence puedo hablar contigo-_

_-¿Qué quieres Susana?- Replico sin mirarla, desde hacia tiempo que había dejado la cortesía y la caballerosidad a un lado._

_-Eres libre-Dijo ella suspirando._

_-¿Qué?- Respondió sorprendido, ahora le prestaría más atención._

_-Si Terrence, ya me di cuenta de mi error y sabes estoy algo arrepentida por la mala decisión que tome- Explico Susana calmada_

_-Nadie te pidió que me quitaras del camino de esas luces si es lo que me estas queriendo decir- Estallo ahora molesto._

_-No estoy hablando de eso, hablo de haberte mantenido aquí a mi lado, sabes eres muy grosero no sé como Candy te aguantaba- Susana parecía tan calmada, parecía que navegase en aguas tranquilas lo que alerto a Terry._

_-De acuerdo entonces me dejas libre- Dijo sonriendo_

_-Sí pero, prométeme algo- Pidió mientras lo miraba, el guardo silencio esperando la petición, rogando porque no fuera otro perverso plan del destino para hacerlo infeliz._

_-No seas tan estúpido Terry, no la vuelvas a dejar ir-_

_El sonrió esa era la Susana que le hubiese gustado conocer desde siempre así que solo asintió y se dirigió a caminar por ahí para tomar una nueva decisión…_

_FIN DEL FLASH-BACK_

Candy reprimió una risita, ella sabía que Susana no era mala, ella solo creía estar enamorada y cuando se está así uno se ciega completamente. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

-Quien lo diría pecas-

-¿Qué Terry?-

-Te busco y me ignoras, me voy y vienes tras de mí, nos encontramos, lloramos, nos perdonamos y nos comprometemos- Contesto riendo

-No entiendo- Dijo Candy pensativa, después de todo el tenía razón.

-Candy hoy paso más de lo que hemos hecho en años pasados, habría sido tan fácil no dejarte ir y que tú me retuvieras, hubiera sido tan fácil disculparnos y casarnos hace años pero no fue así- Replico melancólico. Había cometido tantos errores.

-Pero lo importante es que paso y ahora seremos felices- Expreso mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

-Así será-Dijo mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Candy ese dulce aroma a rosas era inolvidable. -Nos casaremos, nos amaremos, tendremos hijos, después nietos.

-¡Terry!-Grito dándole un manotazo.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Vas muy rápido- Explico riendo. –Sucederá pero todo a su tiempo-

Un silbato anuncio la llegada del tren y el busco su mirada inquieto. Entonces el sin pronunciar palabra le pregunto si lo acompañaría, ella acompañándolo en su silencio asintió y se fundieron en un beso mas.

Candy jamás había probado otros labios y no deseaba hacerlo, Terry por su parte jamás había sentido esa sensación tan poderosa al tomar los labios de ella como si le pertenecieran y así seria de ahora en adelante el estaría muy seguro de que ella era suya, totalmente suya.

Ambos subieron al tren y entraron en su respectivo vagón ella apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de él y el acaricio sus cabellos como al principio.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Candy estoy harto de esto- ella no contesto, todo estaba bien pero el salía con ese comentario que…la desconcertaba._

_-Dime si estoy perdiendo el tiempo candy-_

_-Terry no, yo te quiero…me gusta que estés aquí- dijo candy desviando la mirada por vergüenza pero Terry lo tomo de otra manera._

_-No me mientas Candy, ya no lo hagas-_

_-¡Terry yo te quiero de verdad!- Empezaba a molestarle su necedad_

_-¡BASTA CANDY! Desde que eh llegado aquí siempre me evades, estoy cansado de esto, todo hubiera sido más fácil si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio-Dijo mientras se levantaba._

_-Terry entiéndeme- gritaba candy, el callo se sentía rechazado había viajado por ella y su recibimiento no había sido como él esperaba, cuando las esperanzas volvieron a el candy lo trataba con indiferencia y ahora que intentaba recuperarla todo se le escapaba de las manos._

_-¿Qué quieres que entienda Candice? ¿Qué ya no me amas y no tienes el valor para decírmelo?- Tristeza, solo tristeza._

_-No Terry yo…yo…-Mas el no la dejo continuar._

_-¿Tu qué Candice? ¡Dilo de una buena vez!- Grito irritado_

_-¡YO TE ODIO TERRY TE ODIO!- Y corrió del lugar._

_Todo había empezado de la manera más delicada posible con amabilidad como se trataban desde hacía días, pero se salió de control cuando él se sintió rechazado. El la vio marcharse y decidió dejar de molestarla así que se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Pecosa, ¿Por qué viniste?-

-Porque te amo- Respondió con total sinceridad, eso lo dejo anonadado que transparencia, que honestidad.

-Gracias Candy -Murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Entonces ella se reincorporo y lo miro. Era tan buen mozo, sus cabellos castaños lacios caían sobre su frente y sobre los hombros era un despeinado muy apuesto. Sus ojos, que ahora estaban ocultos, eran del color del mar, zafiros, nada más hermoso podría ser. Sus pómulos bien marcados, su nariz recta que bajaba hasta…sus labios y candy quedo entonces embelesada con esa imagen que estaba frente a ella. Candy sentía hervirle la sangre en las mejillas pues de pronto unas ganas irrefrenables de besarlo se apoderaban de ella.

-¿Terry?- Pregunto ella dentro de un suspiro

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo abriendo los ojos, entonces ella trago saliva y se dirigió a murmurarle algo al oído. Entonces él la miro sorprendido y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Sabía que caerías ante mis encantos Candice-

-¡Terry no seas así!-Decía sonrojándose aun mas.

-Bueno, bueno es que no es correcto en una dama pedirle a un hombre como yo que la bese Candice no, no, no. ¿Sabes por qué?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que las cosas se podrían salir de control-Dijo peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Ella sabía lo que venía a continuación y estaba más que de acuerdo, y cerró los ojos.

El la miraba encantado, le haría caso a Susana y nunca dejaría ir a Candy, no nuevamente, no cometería un error tan grande otra vez y una vez más probo ese néctar, ese néctar tan dulce que solo podía venir de los labios de su pecosa, SU pecosa.

Notas:

¡Hola! Bueno espero que este capítulo no les haya decepcionado. La verdad que últimamente mi imaginación se encuentra disparada en todas direcciones. Entrare a clases y me parece que me desapareceré un poco de por aquí mas no pienso dejar la historia así. Creo que por el momento estoy frente a un muro de piedra no hayo como seguir la historia pero es más que obvio que el fin esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

Así que gracias a Raqhu, mrjessk, Fanaticadecandy y a todas las personas que leen anónimamente. ¿Un tomatazo? Deja un comentario y lo tomare en cuenta. Gracias y Suerte.


	6. Y fueron felices para siempre

"_TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER CONTRAERA MATRIMONIO"_

Todos y cada uno de los periódicos de la ciudad anunciaban el titular en sus portadas. Era la sensación y desilusión de cientos de fans que seguían al actor.

-¡Susana!- Gritaba la Sra. Marlow acercándose a su hija con el periódico en la mano. -¿Qué es esto?- Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar le invadieron más sabia que mejor decisión no había podido tomar. Sonrió y respondió.

-Se va a casar, que es lo que no entiendes- contesto con indiferencia.

-¡Pero Susana! El debía casarse contigo, el te debe la…-

-Calla mama. Por favor, no te atrevas a decirlo en voz alta, el se va a casar dejémoslo en paz- Interrumpió mientras se daba la vuelta en su silla, ella saldría adelante sola y sería feliz lo intentaría, con el alma.

En cambio en la Colina de Poni…

Una candy feliz y radiante se encontraba mirando nuevamente el atardecer cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo la primera vez no?- Pregunto ella

-No- Contesto con su aterciopelada voz, ella se giro y lo miro se veía guapísimo con ese esmoquin blanco.

-Ahora no tenemos dudas, ni miedo…-

-Ahora somos marido y mujer-Completo ella…

-Exacto-Dijo abrazándola…

-Terry tengo que confesarte algo-

-¿Qué sucede pecas? Ya sé que me amas no tienes que repetirlo-Dijo jugando con ella el nunca cambiaria y eso lo agradecía con el corazón.

-Terrence Greum Grandchester te convertirás en padre- Silencio… ahora no era un incomodo silencio era un silencio de amor, de esperanzas de ¿Dijo que sería papa?-

_¡Flash back!_

_Para cuando llegaron al departamento de Terrence ya había anochecido había sido un viaje demasiado corto a comparación cuando este viajo solo y con poca ilusión ahora regresaba con… el amor de su vida y lleno de alegría._

_-Dormiré en el sillón-Le dijo al notar la mirada de preocupación de candy y entonces noto que se sonrojo aun mas._

_-Terry si quieres…podemos dormir los dos…-_

_-No te preocupes por mi Candy estaré bien-Contesto con una media sonrisa intentando animarla, ella suspiro._

_-Yo…yo…_

_-¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Acaso tu ya no…_

_-No Terry es que yo quiero que duermas conmigo-Dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras volvía a sonrojarse. Que inocente eres Candy pensó él mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

_-¿Es lo que deseas?-_

_-Si- musito_

_-Entonces así será…_

_Pero esa noche hicieron algo más que dormir, se amaron una y otra vez hasta el amanecer… ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? De palabras de amor a caricias y entonces se unieron en cuerpo y alma el uno con el otro… el estaba decepcionado pero feliz, hubiera deseado esperar hasta después del matrimonio pero esa urgencia de sentirla suya fue aun mas grande y felicidad ahora podía gritarle al mundo que candy era SU candy._

_¡Fin Del flash-back!_

-¿Terry?-

-Papa…- Entonces el rompió en carcajadas y llanto al mismo tiempo, felicidad, emoción, candy y el, un hijo, amor, una familia, un hogar. Jamás hubiera pensado que Candy le daría TODO.

-Tendrá tus cabellos rizados y tus ojos verdes-

-No, tendrá el cabello castaño y los ojos azules-

-¡No, no, no! Se va a parecer más a ti… Espera ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? Si es niña que se llame como tú y como mi madre y si es niño quiero que lleve mi nombre ¿Te parece? Espera y ¿si son más de uno? ¡Que sean gemelos! Oh que sean mellizos pero quiero que se parezcan a ti ¡Y que tengan pecas! Y…-

-Terry- Lo interrumpió Candy

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres que tengan pecas? ¡¿Entonces tu nariz?- Dijo Terry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja candy suspiro…

-Terry tienes aun 6 o 7 meses para planear lo que quieras pero ahora vámonos que hace frio- Explico Candy ese había sido un mágico y maravilloso día pero se encontraba cansada aunque admitía que se sentía feliz por el entusiasmo de Terry. Muy feliz.

-Ah claro, claro. Si quieres en el camino podemos ir discutiendo los nombres ¿Qué te parece Candice Eleonor? No se quieres otro nombre ¿Alguno que te guste?-

-¡Terry basta!-

-Lo siento candy- Entonces los dos rieron y partieron nuevamente pero ahora juntos y más unidos que nunca.

Terry tenía un calendario para la llegada del bebe, los primeros dos meses habían pasado y Terry ya tenía lista la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia, ropa y juguetes.

-¿Candy ya falta poco?-

-Si Terry si-

Lo preguntaba una y otra vez todos los días… ¡Paciencia! Pedía candy ahora Terrence no parecía un rebelde ingles si no un padre entusiasmado muy, demasiado entusiasmado.

El día había llegado o más bien…la noche

-Terry, Terry- Decía candy mientras le jalaba-

-Un…-

-Terry ya…ya viene-

-¿Eh?- Terry apenas y despertaba.

-¡Que ya viene!- Grito Candy por el dolor de las contracciones.

-¿QUE?- Entonces en un dos por tres Terry ya se había vestido y había sacado una maleta del armario cargaba a candy y la llevaba hacia el lobby de la casa… Había de confesar que lo había practicado varias veces con la ayuda de la servidumbre.

-¿Candy…ya falta poco?-

-¡SI TERRY QUE SI! ¡AHH!-

Lo más difícil para Terry fue esperar, caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de espera.

-¿Quiere sentarse? Me está mareando-

-Lo siento…es que seré papa-

-Ah que interesante…- Dijo el muchacho con indiferencia, Terry lo hubiera golpeado si no fuera porque una enfermera salió a buscarle.

-¿Señor Grandchester?-

-¿Si?-

-El parto de su esposa ah sido un éxito, no tiene por qué preocuparse-

Cuando Terry vio a candy en ese estado se sintió mal por ella debió ser muy doloroso pensaba mas dejo de preocuparse cuando miro su bella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y un bebe sostenido en sus brazos. –Espera, no es uno- Pensó Terry…

-¿Tres?-Pregunto incrédulo y candy solo asintió entonces todo se nublo y Terry cayo de sopetón al piso.

Tres hermosos bebes dos niños una niña. El mayor, por unos cuantos minutos, era rubio, sus ojos eran como el azul del cielo y tenía un centenar de pequeñas pecas rodeando su nariz. El segundo era castaño y pronto tendría rizos en su cabellera unos ojos como los de su madre y una graciosa nariz respingada. La pequeña era el vivo retrato de su padre a excepción por las pecas.

Cuando Terry recupero la conciencia se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que sería su vida de ahora en adelante y ya no tendría que ir a una subestación para recuperar el amor…

FIN.

_Notas:_

_¿Cómo están? Perdonen que no haya actualizado pero estuve trabajando duro todos estos días y la verdad que nada salía de mi imaginación. Y cuando salió algo fue una historia diferente y sí, me salte, otra vez, de una historia a otra. No sé qué tal les parezca el final espero de corazón no haberles defraudado haciéndoles esperar por nada. Nuevamente perdónenme de verdad. Estaré por aquí con "compartamos el amor" y veremos después que mas sucederá conmigo. Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes por leer y por sus bellos cometarios. Gracias por las sugerencias y el apoyo que me han otorgado. Les quiero de verdad suerte, nos estaremos leyendo._


End file.
